The present disclosure relates to an electronic equipment stand, and more particularly, to a technology for minimizing the reduction in ventilation efficiency when a stand is attached to electronic equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,755,896 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses electronic equipment provided on the side face of an enclosure whose intake section includes a plurality of intake holes. This electronic equipment sucks in outside air through the intake holes and cools the integrated circuits mounted to the circuit board with the sucked air by driving a cooling fan.